Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-27101525-20160306053609/@comment-768846-20160307223949
Ceasar1 How do you believe that Maya was going to break the fall when see is now the cause tenison between Riley and Lucas. Like Micheal said Lucas and Riley follow their own paths and much like usually shows where two people have feelings they get together, but Riley and Lucas didn't which I was okay with that I rather for Lucas and Riley come together slowly not rushed, but its pretty stupid to put everything to stop because Maya finally liking Lucas. Its just poor taste yes I know I get it Maya comes from a broken home and things aren't easy trust me I get it I relate with Maya in every way shape or form, but what I don't agree with is the write throwing her into Riley and Lucas' relationship because it makes her and Lucas look kinda like the bad guys and the whole hammering the friendship thing home I get that, but like Shawn in Boy Meets World he had to step back and let Cory and Topanga grow as a couple sure he was jealous because he didn't want to lose his best friend and it was understandable, but with Maya it looks like well I got rejected by my father and Josh and Lucas being nice to me so yeah I like him to...now does that sound right when we know how Maya is and she isn't as weak when it comes to men hell if that's the case she should be liking Farkle sooooo much more and hecks even Zay since their nice to her as well just as much as Lucas and Farkle twice as more. The only thing I can see why they threw Maya in between Lucas and Riley is because of the fact this is a girl thing as sad as it to say it true with girl best friends its more complicated than it should be or needed to be. And of I believe it was time for Riley and Lucas to have a argument becasue both hide their feelings to make the other happy when we know Lucas likes Riley of course he does no doubt and yes now he likes Maya because Riley was so inseruce about her worth with Lucas and her fears that she told him that Maya likes him which threw a wrench in their relationship which you could tell Lucas never even thought about liking Maya until Riley made him question it. And if Lucas truly liked Maya like he liked Riley he wouldn't have hestiated he would've kissed her to see, but he didn't because he knows how he feels, but he will never come in between Riley and Maya, but the sad truth is he became a problem since Riley started to like him and he returned the feelings. Riley and Maya will always be friends and be their for each other, but they have to be able to grow and make mistakes on their own as indiviuals not together therefore looking at the situation logical Maya needs to back off and let whatever should and suppose to happen with Lucas and Riley happen because she just repeating Shawn how he was smuthering Cory when Cory was with Topanaga because he wanted what they had a form of it and he found it with Angela even though it wasn't meant to last forever it was his and the same thing Shawn did Maya has to as well. I know it sounds harsh, but she's strong and she will get over this because who knows I believe Josh or whoever else is waiting for her its just not Lucas because if thats the case Lucas wouldn't have taken a liking to Riley as quick as he did its logic is all I'm saying from everything that's been show character and personality wise.